Le fruit des sentiments
by CSmoothie
Summary: L'équipage au chapeau de paille se retrouve mêlé à une nouvelle aventure, où les amis d'hier deviennent les ennemies d'aujourd'hui. Les relations ne seront plus les mêmes et les sentiments naîtront au coeur d'un danger bien trop grand pour en voir la fin.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Une étrange tempête

Un silence régnait sur le Thousand Sunny. Enfin, est-ce que le silence lorsqu'un cuisiner envoie valdinguer son capitaine à l'autre bout de la cuisine ? Quand une navigatrice insulte un squelette pervers, sous les rires d'une historienne. Des applaudissements de deux êtres éblouies par l'invention d'un cyborg ? Mais le silence occupait bien une partie du Sunny. La vigie. Le royaume d'un bretteur, devenu aussi puissant que son maitre Capitaine Corsaire. Rien ne pouvait le déranger, même pas la tempête qui se préparait.

Notre sabreur méditait. Il était entré dans un monde où tout était noir, tout était silencieux, tout était figé. La seule mouche qui avait réussi l'exploit de rentrer dans son royaume finit par tomber au sol, tellement l'air était pesante.

Zoro restait en haut de la vigie, sans se douter qu'en dessous de lui, tout l'équipage s'activait pour éviter de rentrer dans le cœur de la tempête. La navigatrice hurlait ses ordres aux menteurs et ses acolytes. Le cuisinier barbu se chargeait de monter près de son rival pour lui ordonner de les aider, tant dis que Robin aidait Chopper à remonter les voiles du Sunny.

Le cyborg tenait du mieux qu'il pouvait la barre, malgré le vent qui risquait d'emporter le squelette déjà mort.

Sanji arriva enfin en haut du mât, et rentra vite à l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Tronche de cactus ! On a besoin de toi ! S'écria le blond

\- Hum ? fit Zoro en haussant un sourcil. Tu peux répéter ? Tu as besoin de moi c'est ça ?

\- Arrête ça ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la tempête ?!

\- Une tempête ?! Depuis combien de temps ?!

\- Nan mais je vous jure, tu dormais ou quoi ?! Allez grouilles-toi ! Lui ordonna Sanji

Un énorme grincement s'empara du Sunny. Il était si puissant que Sanji pouvait le ressentir même a l'intérieur de lui, tout son être le ressentait au grand damne de ses oreilles, prêtent à exploser. Les deux hommes tombèrent sur leurs genoux tellement leur mal était grand. Peu à peu, le son se tut, laissant place à celui des vagues, redevenues normales. Le vert et le blond se levèrent et descendirent de la vigie avec une magnifique efficacité à tomber.

A leurs grandes surprises, personne ne rit, personne ne vint les accueillir. Leurs nakamas étaient tous absents, aucun d'eux n'était présent sur le pont, ni sur la proue.

\- Nami chérie ?! Robin d'amour ?! Luffy ?! Cria Sanji

\- Où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pus passer ?!

\- Je vais aller les chercher, toi tu restes là ! T'es capable de te perdre dans le bateau !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu veux parier que je les trouve avant toi ?

\- Sans problème ! Comme ça tu pourras pour une fois te vanter d'avoir trouver une porte marimo ! S'exclama le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Et toi de t'être fait battre sourcil en vrille ! Protesta Zoro

Leurs regards se croisèrent, avec, à l'intérieur, la flamme ardente de pouvoir battre son rival. Ils coururent alors chacun de leur côté afin de trouver en premier leurs compagnons.

Sanji chercha dans la cuisine, l'infirmerie et la pièce des provisions. Il fouilla tous les recoins de ces pièces pour ne trouver que des fioles renversées et des livres tombés.

Zoro lui, chercha du côté des locaux à mini bateaux. Il contrôla le Shark, Mini-Merry et tous les autres, sans rien trouver. Mais il constata que l'eau était claire et anormalement calme pour une fin de tempête, puis il se décida à remonter pour retrouver le cuisinier. Celui-ci ci venait de finir son inspection, et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- A part des bouquins et des fioles, rien n'a bougé... Et toi ? Demanda Sanji, l'air sombre

\- Rien non plus, juste l'eau qui est trop calme... Mais il reste un dernier endroit, la bibliothèque.

\- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose de censé bretteur du dimanche.

\- Tss...

Zoro enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et suivit son nakama. Les deux rivaux atteignirent la porte de la bibliothèque et l'ouvrirent. Un silence se fit entendre, tous les yeux de leurs disparus étaient maintenant braqués sur eux. L'équipage y était. Tous sauf 3. Un bref soupir se fit entendre de la part de Zoro, avant d'apercevoir qu'il manquait la tête de son capitaine.

\- Où est Luffy ?

Personne ne répondit. Tous baissèrent les yeux, d'un air coupable. Comme si tout le monde se sentait responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Sanji était resté bouche bée, lui avait compris. Il se tourna vers le vert et lui cria :

\- Sombre idiot... Tu n'as pas compris ?! Il a disparu !

\- Et pas que lui... Robin, Chopper et Brook aussi, dis Nami en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Sanji fondit en larmes, sa Robin d'amour avait disparu. Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment autant de monde avait pu disparaître en si peu de temps ? Et surtout, sans qu'aucun membre de l'équipage ne voit quoi que ce soit. C'était la question qui allait tous faire basculer.

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas les avoir vus ? Ils sont forcément quelque part !

\- Zoro ! Réfléchis bien ! Ce sont tous les détendeurs de fruit du démon qui manque à l'appel ! S'énerva Ussop en se levant. Ils ont été enlevés !

C'était vrai, Brook et son fruit de la résurrection, Chopper avec son fruit de l'humain, Luffy l'élastique et, Robin et son fruit de l'éclosion. Tout lui paraissait claire à présent, ils avaient été enlevés. Et si ce grincement y était pour quelque chose ? Et ce calme troublant ? Il en était certain, quelqu'un en avait après la vie de ses Nakamas.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que l'équipage venait de découvrir la tragique disparition de leurs amis. Tous cherchaient un quelque conque moyen de trouver une piste, en se concertant autour de la table de la grande cuisine du Sunny. Personne n'osait parler, leurs pensées étaient focalisées sur le sort de leurs Nakamas absents.

\- Si seulement Chopper était là... Il aurait pus les retrouver grâce à son flair, se plain Ussop

\- Si seulement ils étaient tous là tu veut dire ! Ne me dis que leur absence ne te fait rien ! Cracha Sanji avec un regard menaçant.

\- Bien sur que non ! Enfin oui ! Mais non !

\- Tu aimes quand ils ne sont pas là, c'est ça ?! Quand ma Robin d'amour n'est pas là avec ses magnifiques sourires et rires ?! Dis le blond, dans un mélange de mélancolie et de colère.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! Arrête de déformer mes phrases ! S'énerva également le menteur.

\- C'est toi qui profites de l'absence de Luffy pour être le chef !

\- N'importe quoi ! On ne sait juste pas comment réagir à ça !

\- Arrêtez de vous disputer ! Vous savez très bien que sans eux, on arrive à peu de chose ! Cria Nami, tout en se levant, afin de mettre fin à ce stupide conflit.

Sanji et Ussop s'assaillirent, l'air contrarié. C'est vrai que Nami avait raison, sans Luffy pour faire le guignol, Chopper pour calmer les uns et les autres, Brook pour faire ses blagues uniques, et Robin pour trouver la solution, ils n'étaient pas au plus haut de leur forme. Seul Zoro s'était écarté pour essayer de réfléchir à la situation. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, la plénitude. En effet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles sur le sort de ses compagnons et surtout leurs états de santé.

\- Tu penses à quoi Zoro ? Demanda Franky

\- A rien, à rien

\- Comme d'habitude

\- Sanji ! Protesta Nami en donnant un coup de coude au concerné

Aucune réaction de la part du sabreur, au grand étonnement de ses compagnons.

Pas normal pensa le blond ainsi que la rousse. Tout deux se regardèrent et comprirent les pensées de l'autre. Sanji se leva de sa chaise et sortit sur le pont. Il respira une bouffé de l'air marin. La brise salée faisait onduler ses cheveux d'or. Le cuisinier méditait sur la rection du vert. Il n'était pas le seul à se douter que quelque chose clochait, sa navigatrice le rejoint sur le pont et s'assaillit sur le sol.

\- C'est pas normal... D'abord Luffy est les autres qui disparaissent et ensuite l'attitude de Zoro...

\- Je suis d'accord... Si on ne les retrouve pas rapidement, ils risquent d'y avoir du grabuge, dis Sanji en allumant sa cigarette.

\- Et pour Zoro, on fait comment ?

\- Faut savoir ce que cette tête d'algue a ! Mais quel idiot aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'il réfléchisse dans un moment pareil ! C'est mauvais signe ça !

\- Ne dis pas ça Sanji, je suis sur qu'il ne va pas bien...

\- Ne t'en fait pas Nami-chérie, je vais percer son secret à ce marimo !

Après avoir fini sa phrase, le blond tourbillonna vers la cuisine pour finir par s'écraser contre le bois du Sunny, non sans laisser des coeurs s'évaporer. Le bruit fit sortir Franky et Ussop paniqués. Nami ria de ce petit moment de joie depuis la mystérieuse disparition de ses amis, et en profita pour s'installer à côté du bretteur. Les autres furent enfermés dehors par la navigatrice qui regarda d'un air triste son ami. Lui, n'avait même pas quitté le sol des yeux, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Dis moi ce qui va pas, Zoro. Demanda la navigatrice en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

\- Rien...

\- Zoro ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne parles pas mais je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas !

\- ...

\- Zoro !

\- ... Je ne sais pas... J'arrive pas à me détacher de cette pensée, dis le vert, le regard toujours perdu.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- Que Luffy et les autres soient peut-être… Zoro ne pût finir sa phrase, l'émotion ne lui permit pas.

\- Moi aussi... Mais ils sont fort tu sais, murmura Nami avec un léger sourire

\- Sauf que lorsque je m'imagine que Robin et les autres sont quelques parts sans nous... Je sais que ça ne va pas bien, que quelque chose ne vas pas.

\- ... Ca va aller Zoro, on va les retrouver, dis la rousse avec une voix réconfortante

Soudain, en ouvrant la porte, Franky, Ussop et Sanji se coincèrent dans l'entrée avant de s'exclamer en cœur :

\- On a vu une île ! Et il y a des SUPER traces sur le sable !

Et c'est sur cette mystérieuse île qu'allait se passer des événements dont personne ne pouvait se douter.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour ! Je débute ici et je ne savais pas vraiment comment introduire mon histoire. Merci beaucoup pour les deux commentaires (Smile et Guest), je suis très contente que cela vous plaise ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre soit autant apprécié :)

Chapitre 2 : Chopper entre en piste !

Des souffles. Ou plutôt des ronflements.

De l'eau, des larmes.

Des craquements, des ossements.

Le silence n'était pas au rendez-vous dans cette cellule. Un capitaine qui ronflait alors qu'il était enchaîné des pieds à la tête, un renne déversant ses larmes, et un squelette qui se laissait tomber sur les pavés du cachot. Tout cette agitation avait été le réveille de l'archéologue. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, en fixant le sol. Tout n'était pas très claire dans sa tête, elle ne se rappelait que d'un homme, grand aux cheveux court, un énorme château lugubre, et ses amis.

Robin les regarda alors, sans dire un mot. Son regard suffit à faire réagir Chopper et Brook, mais pas Luffy, qui dormait toujours.

\- Robin chan ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! _S'exclama le musicien_

\- Rooooobiiin ! _Pleurnicha le petit_ _renne_ _en courant vers son amie_

\- Tout va bien Chopper... Brook, où sommes-nous ? _demanda_ _Robin_

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ma chère ! Mon dernier souvenir remonte à un magnifique coup de notre superbe navigatrice ! Yohoho, _ria le_ _squelette_ _._

\- Pour moi c'est pareil, c'était au bateau, pendant que je préparais des médicaments ! _Sniffa le_ _renne_

\- Je vois, c'est également mon cas. Notre capitaine est comme ça depuis longtemps ? _Questionna_ _l'archéologue_

\- Depuis que je suis éveillé, il n'a fait que de dormir

\- Peut-être a-t-il été empoisonné et devra dormir pour le restant de sa vie...

\- Roobin ne dit pas ça, ça va nous porter malheur ! _Cria_ _Chopper_ _affolé_

Puis, un grincement se fit entendre. Le même que la dernière fois, mais si rappelez-vous, lorsque les détenteurs d'un fruit du démon se sont fait capturés. Dans cet horrible son, on pouvait entendre des pas se rapprocher doucement de la cellule de nos amis les pirates.

Un homme, étrangement grand se posa devant eux. La lumière dans le dos, Robin et les autres ne pouvaient distinguer son visage. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas être intéresser par Luffy, Robin ou même Brook, mais plus par leur compagnon, le docteur.

\- Toi, tu es bien Tony Tony Chopper ? _demanda sèchement l'homme en pointant du doigt le_ _renne_

\- Qui ça ? Moi ? Heu... Non pas du tout, je ne sais absolument pas qui c'est, _mentit_ _Chopper d'une façon enfantine_

\- Bien, alors suis-moi, dis l'homme.

\- Quooooi ?! Robiiin ! Luffyy ! Broook ! Au secours, hurla le renne

\- Laissez notre docteur tranquille monsieur ! _S'exclama_ _Brook_

Le squelette venait de tirer sur le costard de l'homme, ce qu'il ne tâcha pas de remarquer. Qui pourrait porter un costard d'aussi bonne qualité dans un endroit aussi lugubre ? Sûrement un majordome ou alors quelqu'un de très maniaque. Chopper pleurait comme un bébé en se débattant, alors que son capitaine dormait toujours, en laissant échapper un filet de bave de sa bouche trop grandement ouverte.

L'homme ne tentait rien pour empêcher Brook de salir son magnifique costume, à la grande surprise de Robin. Il ne faisait que de le fusilier du regard. Pas normal, se dit Robin, il aurait très bien pu nous tuer dès qu'il est arrivé, alors pourquoi attendre, et surtout ne pas attaquer ? _Se demanda_ _l'archéologue_. S'en était trop, sa langue ne tenait plus en place, elle lui demanda.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- L'homme qui va vous sauver la vie.

La phrase était simple et claire, et pourtant pleines de mystères. Mais comment un homme qui les gardait prisonniers dans une cellule faite de granite marin, pouvait leur sauver la vie ? A moins qu'il n'y ait des dinosaures qui veuillent les dévorer, rien ne pouvait les menacer. (et encore)

Bien évidemment Luffy dormait toujours, mais Chopper et Brook restèrent un long moment en réflexion, fixant l'homme. Sauver leur vie ? Réellement ? Mais de quoi ?

\- Tony Tony Chopper, approchez-vous, _dit l'homme étrangement calme._

Chopper exécuta l'ordre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses jambes semblaient bougées d'elles mêmes. Robin essaya de lui agripper son petit bras mais sa main refusa de bouger. Était-elle aussi hypnotisée ? Brook également ? Décidément elle se posait trop de questions qui restaient sans réponses.

L'homme en costard ouvrit alors, pendant une seconde la porte de la cellule pour prendre Chopper par la main et l'emmener en haut d'un escalier, là où aucun des mugiwaras ne pouvait voir se qu'il se passait. Le musicien de l'équipage ouvrit alors grand sa bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Chopper montât les marches avec l'homme. Ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules, comme-ci il était hypnotisé. Mais au plus profond de lui, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il en était conscient. Il n'était pas du tout hypnotisé, il avait juste peur. Une peur si grande qu'il se sentait obligé de suivre son instinct : vivre.

Petit à petit, il aperçu enfin de la lumière, faible et disposée un peu partout. Des bougies qui éclairaient à peine l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Pendant un moment il crut que sa main ne tenait qu'un spectre, ce qui le fit frissonner. Mais heureusement pour lui, l'homme en costard était toujours à ses côtés, lui tenant gentiment la main.

Qu'il était gentil ce monsieur ! Même si il avait l'air menaçant, il m'a quand même apporté une barbe à papa. C'est fou qu'il sache que j'aime autant ça ! Pensa Chopper.

Puis l'autre homme qui se tenait, assis en face de lui bougea la main subitement, et le feu des bougies se densifia. Le renne déglutit et serra plus fort la bateau de barbe à papa. Le majordome était maintenant à l'arrière, comme spectateur d'une tragédie.

\- Tony Tony Chopper... Toi et tes amis êtes en danger.

\- Ah bon ? C'est vrai que nous avons des ennemies mais les autres sont forts !

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout ton équipage qui est menacé, mais vous 4. Les détenteurs d'un fruit du démon.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi nous ?! S'écria le médecin stupéfait.

\- Il n'y a pas que vous, tous les détenteurs de fruit de démon le sont.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Comment ça ?! Je ne veux pas mourir !

\- Vous mourez un jour ou l'autre quoi qu'il arrive, dis tranquillement l'homme.

\- Maître, voulez-vous que je vous amène les autres ? _demanda le majordome._

\- Oui, il faut qu'ils sachent

\- Mais, monsieur... Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Chopper, complètement terrifié.

 **L'un des 7 Grands corsaires, Dracule Mihawk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai eu un petit soucis pour poster ce chapitre, il est donc possible que vous ayez lu une tas de ## et autre trait incompréhensible. En plus des examens, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Merci à Zoro21 d'avoir commenté, et sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 3 : Le retour de Zoro 

Le Thousand Sunny était encré près de l'île aux mystérieuses traces. Nami décida d'envoyer Ussop, Zoro et Sanji à la recherche des disparus, tandis que le reste de l'équipage veillait sur le bateau, et attendait des nouvelles. Le trio partit à la découverte de l'île mais ils avaient, dés leur arriver, remarqué des traces de pas sur le sable, mais aucunes ne ressemblaient aux pattes du cerfs, aux bottes de Robin ou aux chaussures du capitaine. Seule les chaussures de Brook pouvait sûrement être reconnaissables. Les « bottes du squelette » les menèrent vers une forêt peu accueillante, ne possédant que des arbres noirs sans feuilles et morts pour la plupart. Aucun son ne sortait de cette vaste étendue, si ce n'est le vent qui s'engouffrait dans les vallées, et les vols de quelques chauves-souris et corbeaux sur les branches. Cependant le bretteur avait comme une impression de déjà vue... L'ambiance étant plus que glauque, Ussop se proposa par courage de rester à l'entrée de la forêt, je cite,"au cas où un monstre voudrait vous suivrent ! ».

\- Avoue que tu as juste les pétoches ! Se moqua Sanji

\- Non non pas du tout, je-je vais vous protéger contre... Un Singe ! Hurla Ussop en se réfugiant derrière le blond

\- Un singe ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'écria Zoro, se tenant prêt au combat.

\- Non il y a un singe géant derrière vous !

Le vert et le blond se retournèrent rapidement et découvrirent un immense babouin recouvert d'une armure abimée. Sanji voulu s'élancer pour l'attaquer mais la réaction du singe, qui paressait pourtant agressif, devint blanc. Le cuisinier baissa donc sa jambe et suivit le regard du singe. Ses yeux se posairent sur Zoro. Celui-ci eu un petit sourire qui fit s'entrechoquer ses boucles d'oreilles, avant de lui dire :

\- Je savais bien que j'étais déjà venue !

\- Quoi ?! Crièrent les deux autres

\- Ce sont des babouins, je les ai combattu pendant 1 mois durant notre absence de 2 ans. Désormais, ce sont un peu comme mes amis, _Dit-il en collant son point contre celui du babouin._

\- Heu.. Bon, oui, bredouilla Sanji, un peu sous le choc. Hum, tu sais qui peut bien habiter ici ? Questionna _le blond_

Comme si il avait compris ce que Sanji avait dit, le singe en armures agita les bras au-dessus de sa tête et pris une partie du manteau du bretteur pour l'inciter à le suivre. Zoro le retient et demanda à son rival d'aller chercher Ussop. Celui-ci était caché derrière un bloc de pierre, et n'avait rien vue de la scène. Tremblant comme une feuille à l'idée de se battre contre un singe géant, il n'entendit pas Sanji arriver derrière lui, et cria lorsqu'il l'entendit lancé un petit « **Bouh** ».

\- Sanji ! Tu es malade ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! Hurla Ussop en sortant de sa cachette.

\- Zoro à trouver un copain, et il veut qu'on le suive, expliqua le cuisinier, Enfin si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, tout seul...

\- Je vous accompagne voyons ! _Dit fièrement Ussop en se levant, le point sur le cœur._ Vous aurez besoin d'un vrai combattant !

\- Mais oui... Aller dépêches-toi ! _Rigola le blond en suivant Zoro_

Pendant leur marche, chacun put observer que l'étrange forêt où ils étaient rentrés était remplie de ruines, et de babouins tous armés jusqu'aux dents.

La langue d'Ussop commençait à le démanger, il voulait à tout pris demander quelque chose à Zoro, mais il savait que cela risquait de l'énerver. Bon aller lances-toi ! S _e dit-il._

\- Zoro, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà venu ici ?

\- Quand Kuma nous a séparés, j'ai atterris ici, répondit simplement le vert.

\- Donc tu connais bien ces babouins, _dit le blond en pointant du pouce les concernés_

\- Pas spécialement mais ils me respectent je crois

\- Tu crois ?

\- C'est leur maitre qui l'a sûrement ordonné.

\- Leur Maitre ? C'est qui ? Demanda Ussop.

\- Mihawk...

\- Tu as passé les deux ans avec Mihawk ?! Cria Sanji en laissant tomber sa cigarette.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es devenu beaucoup plus fort ! En conclut le menteur

\- Dis que j'était faible vas-y !

\- Non non Zoro mais... Tiens, ton copain le singe fait de drôle de geste

Devant eux se trouvait un immense château sombre, entouré de chauve souris plus noires les une que les autres et de ronces gigantesque. Pourtant, dans ce sombre lieu, Ussop, avec son incroyable vision, aperçut une lumière flotter dans l'intérieur de l'immense demeure. Une lumière bleu, ou verdâtre, il ne savait pas trop... Mais elle volait et laissait derrière elle une trainée brumeuse et un rire... Un rire ?! Familier qui plus est !

\- Yohoho ! Quel endroit magnifique ! Quel peu sinistre mais fort plaisant qui me soulève le cœur ! Enfin façon de parler, puisque je n'ai pas de cœur ! Yohohoo !

\- Broook ?! Cria Ussop

\- Ussop qu'est ce qui ya ? Tu as vu Brook ?!

\- Je crois, tu sais c'est sont âme vert bizarre qui flotte toute seule

\- Super un squelette dans un château hanté ! Ironisa Sanji

\- Tu as vu Luffy et les autres ? S'empressa de demander le second

\- Non, seulement Brook

\- Alors on rentre ! Lança le blond

\- Quoi ?! La dedans ?! Jamais ! Contesta Ussop, en croisant les bras

\- Reste ici et fais toi dévorer alors, cet endroit ressemble à Thriller Bark, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait des zombies mangeur de long nez ici, dis Zoro avec un sourire

\- Robin a déteint sur toi Zoro ? Souris Ussop

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu compares ce marimo à ma Robin d'amour ?! S'énerva Sanji

\- Surtout que j'ai rien comme elle !

\- Ouais ouais, je suis sur qu'au fond de toi tu lui ressemble et l'apprécie plus que tu ne le crois !

Zoro entendit ses paroles et courut pour attraper Ussop qui se dirigeait dans l'étreinte du château. Il essaya de lui attraper son sac mais ne réussi qu'a atteindre de l'air. Pour ce qui est de la vitesse, Ussop était et restait le meilleur ! Cette simple phrase suffit à perturber le vert, le replongeant dans ses pensées. Depuis le début de cette histoire, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, ce n'était pas bon pour lui ! Surtout qu'il avait remarqué qu'un autre sentiment était né en lui, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. De l'angoisse ? Du regret ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. En grommelant, il entra à son tour dans le manoir, avec pour objectif de rattraper Ussop. Il n'entendait pas le blond rigolé derrière lui. Ils avaient quand même réussi à le faire rentrer sans forcer ! se disait-il.

Sanji se rapprocha du portail délabré de la maison., comme pour mieux observer ce lieu si énigmatique. Il posa sa main dessus et reçut comme une petite décharge électrique. Surprenante mais faible, le cuistot retira avec précipitation sa main et la regarda, interloqué. Une petite marque de brîlure se dessina sur sa paume, en même temps que de sinistres rires se projetaient dans les airs…


	4. Chapter 4

_Que ça fait longtemps ! Oui oui je suis toujours en vie, et j'ai bien bossé la suite de l'histoire ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à revenir à cause de problèmes d'ordi. Entre autre, à chaque fois que je voulais mettre en ligne mon chapitre, la page se fermait toute seule, et hop que je recommence. Au bout de 4 fois, on en a un peu marre. Mais voila, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! ;)_

 **Chapitre 4 : La perte de contrôle**

Dans la sombre cellule du château, les détenteurs de fruit du démon de l'équipage au chapeau de paille étaient choqués par l'acte du squelette. En effet, celui-ci avait utilisé son pouvoir de l'âme pour pouvoir passer à travers des barreaux de la prison. Un filet verdâtre s'échappait du corps glaciale de Brook, et se perdait dans les couloirs lointain de la demeure. Robin ne pouvait bientôt plus percevoir la lumière qu'émettait son ami, et aperçut à la place, un silhouette masculine. En chaire et en os.

Le même homme qui avait pris Chopper se tenait devant la cellule, le regard sans aucune vie. Il caressa les barreaux sinistres et observait les membres de l'équipage. Ces yeux passèrent dans ceux de Robin, Luffy et enfin dans les orbites du squelette. Comprenant que l'étrange couleur et la trainé qui sortait de sa bouche n'étaient pas normal, il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible aux oreilles des autres. Pendant qu'il ouvrait la cage, le corps du musicien s'envolait dans les airs, créant une bourrasque de vent à l'intérieur même de la prison. Plus le vent devenait fort, plus les cries strident de Brook se rapprochait de l'oreille de l'archéologue. Il flottait. Comment cela était-il possible ?

Les menottes des deux compagnons se détachèrent d'elles-mêmes, et s'écroulèrent sur lourdement le sol. Robin profita de ce moment pour agripper le col de son capitaine et les plumes du costume de Brook, et sortit de la cellule si rapidement, que l'homme n'eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Il faut retrouver Chopper ! Luffy, utilise ton haki !

\- Mon quoi ? Dis le capitaine, toujours soumis au pouvoir du granite marin qu'il n'avait cessé de toucher depuis son réveil.

L'archéologue montait les marches qu'avait empreinté il ya quelques minutes Chopper, et espérait le retrouver au dessus. Arrivant dans la même pièce que le renne, elle aperçut son ombre dans l'obscurité, éclairé à moitié par la lumière des bougies.

\- Chopper ! Viens vite ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! S'écria l'archéologue

Robin… Je ne peux pas, nous ne pouvons pas…

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? Dit la brune en s'apercevant que le petit renne tremblait

Vous devez rester ici Nico Robin, toi et tes amis menacez la vie de vos compagnons, sortit alors de nul part un voix de derrière Chopper

Qui a parlé ?! S'inquiéta Robin, qui avait à present poser son capitaine sur le sol.

Je me présenterai à vous le temps voulu, l'heure est grave, vos fruits du démon commencent à vous ronger et son affamé.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Les fruits du démon sont à nous, ils sont une partie de nous. Comment pourrait-ils penser ? Demanda Robin

\- Ils deviennent un poison. C'est ce qu'a trouvé le docteur Végapunk, et c'est pour cela que je dois vous gardez ici, mais pour le moment retrouver votre ami Soul King Brook est mon objectif. Vous pourrez enfin comprendre se que fait un fruit du démon éveillé.

\- Eveillé ?

\- Oui, c'est le mot que nous utilisons pour parler du moment où un fruit du démon affecte le comportement de son utilisateur, et peut le contrôler comme bon lui semble. Je vous l'ai dis, vos fruits sont affamés. Il veulent du sang et celui de vos proche est encore plus précieux pour eux, expliqua l'homme.

A cet instant, Robin fixa le corps cadavérique du musicien. Il était glacial, pourtant elle pouvait sentir une intense chaleur émaner de sa cage thoracique. Une chaleur et un battement, fort, de plus en plus fort, qui lui frappait la main et résonnait dans tout son être. Son esprit était comme happé par ce tambourinement, et elle le sentait croitre en elle au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Seulement, une simple parole la déconnecta de son emprisonnement mental. Celle de Chopper.

\- Robin… J'ai peur

Chopper se retourna vers son amie. Une faible lueur dans ses yeux, d'habitude si remplie d'une joie de vivre. La moitié de son visage apparue grâce à les bougies, et fit hurler Robin. Sa lèvre était violette, son œil droit était gonflé et injecté de sang, laissant apparaître un filet de larmes coulant le long de sa joue gauche, celle qui était encore intacte. Le hurlement de Robin fit revenir à la raison le capitaine qui se réveilla d'un bon de son sommeil. Le cri parcouru tous les couloirs de la sinistre maison, traversant les pièces, jusqu'aux oreilles du sabreur et du tireur d'élites. Les deux s'arrêtèrent sur le coup, choqués, se dévisageret et regardèrent derrière eux. Sanji les observait avec un air ahuris., et se retourna lentement. Il scruta le visage lugubre de l'âme du musicien, qui les fixait, comme un bon repas à dévorer.

\- Heureux de revoir mes chers compagnons, qui vont m'aider à rassasiez la fin d'un pauvre squelette comme moi… Vous n'avez pas idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour pouvoir me réveiller !

\- Te rassasier ? Te réveiller ?Qu'est ce que tu racontes Brook, dit Ussop. Tu n'as pas entendu ce cri ? c'était la voix de Robin !

\- Oh mais je l'ai très bien entendu ! Et puis, ce fameux Brook dont vous parlez, c'est l'ancien propriétaire de ce corps ! Vous avez devant vous Yomi ! Yohohoho !

Le « visage » du musicien se rapprocha alors étrangement de celui du tireur d'élite. Même si ce n'était que l'âme de Brook, Ussop sentit que quelque chose clochait, rien qu'avec les paroles de celui-ci. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il courut en suivant le filet vert qu'émanait le squelette. Zoro, Sanji, et le pseudo-Brook, se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien de se qu'il venait de ce passer. Les deux meilleurs ennemis suivirent en même temps le long nez, laissant le squelette seul avec lui même…Celui-ci parla tout seul, comme si il s'exprimait à son vrai lui. A Brook.

\- Tu vois Brook ? Tu n'arriveras pas à me contrôler, je tuerai tes amis, un par un, sans aucune pitié. Mais ce moi, c'est toi qui les tueras. Comme tous les autres... Mais maintenant il serait temps de rentrer tu ne crois pas ? Retrouvons les autres, il me tarde de voir son fruit se réveiller à lui aussi..


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le 5eme chapitre de ma fiction, je n'ai aucune idée de combien elle va en prendre, mais ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, c'est si ces chapitres sont assez longs ou non. Quand je vois ce que produisent les autres, j'ai l'impression que les miens sont minuscules ! Dites moi si vous avez quelques choses qui vous perturbent, ou que vous souhaiteriez changer ! Merci à vous de lire cette histoire, je n'en reviens pas que des gens soient là pour la lire, merci de tout coeur :)_

 **Chapitre 5 : La Proie**

Grand pif courait à toute vitesse, tel une hirondelle fendant le ciel, volant enfin de ses propres ailes. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, imaginant les multiples explications du comportement du squelette. Selon lui, son ami musicien ne pouvait pas être comme ça, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Forcément. Ca devait l'être. Un autre squelette. Bien sûr, cela court les rue un squelette vivant, se dit-il. Derrière lui couraient les deux rivaux, le rattrapant aisément. Dans leurs courses, Sanji en était venu à parler de Nami et Robin, de Ô combien elles seraient ravies si il arriverait à sauver ses compagnons et à quel point il…

Zoro n'écoutait plus. Et il ne l'avait pas écouter du tout même. Il ne se focalisait que sur ses amis et notamment sur le cri de Robin. Jamais il n'avait entendu un hurlement aussi rempli de peur. Cela lui donnait des frissons, si Robin avait poussé ce cri, c'était que le moment était critique. Malgré son sens déplorable de l'orientation, il parvenait à suivre la bonne direction, l'instinct le guidant. Il se rappela alors ces moments passé dans ce château, deux ans plus tôt. De l'effort qui il avait dût fournir pour pouvoir retrouver sa chambre après chaque combats, et des centaines de fois où Perona le traumatisait en passant par les murs pour s'amuser. Pas de doute, il avait mémorisé chaque couloirs et recoins de ce manoir, et celui qu'ils étaient entrain d'emprunter menait directement à la grande salle. Celle où il s'était agenouiller devant Mihawk, le suppliant de le rendre plus fort. Zéro ne regrettait pas cela, il l'avait fait pour le bien de Luffy et de son équipage. Alors si tout l'entraînement qu'il avait subit ne lui permettait pas de sauver ses compagnons, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

De son côté, Ussop était enfin arrivé à destination. Légèrement essoufflé, il vit l'âme de Brook s'éloigner de lui pour re-intégrer le corps du musicien. C'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut Robin, agenouillée par terre, les yeux horrifiés. Luffy était dans ses bras et semblait mou, comme vidé de toute énergie. Malgré tout, il reconnut Chopper de dos, que Robin fixait intensément. Mais dés qu'elle perçut la présence du tireur d'élite, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui crier :

\- Ussop ! Vas-t-en ! C'est dangereux ! Prends les autres avec toi et partez d'ici !

\- Mais, qu'est ce que tu racontes Robin ? Demanda Ussop, d'un air incompris.

\- C'est Chopper ! Il n'est pas dans son état normal ! Fuis !

Sans comprendre, il recula d'un pas, apeuré face à la détresse de son amie. Elle était terrifiée, lui désemparé. Au même moment, il entrevit le capitaine corsaire dont lui avait précédemment parlé Zoro, et le médecin de bord : Chopper. Celui-ci se retourna doucement, et s'exposa devant l'homme au long nez. Ses deux yeux étaient maintenant rouges vifs, et le coin de sa joue tremblait toute seule, comme un nerf qui l'avait lâché. Soudain il comprit. Si Robin avait crié, c'était à cause de l'apparence de Chopper, si Brook s'était comporté comme ça, c'est qu'il devait avoir la même chose que Chopper. Mais si Brook avait un besoin de se rassasier, est-ce que Chopper l'avait-il aussi ?

Pris d'une panique, il fixa son ami en continuant à reculer. Lui aussi se mit à avancer, se rapprochant de plus en plus près. Le regard vissé dans celui de long nez. Plus il se rapprochait, plus Ussop ressentait l'angoisse monter en lui, c'était comme avec Brook, cette même sensation d'être la proie. Il chercha derrière lui un moyen de s'enfuir, mais le long couloir qu'il avait empreinte c'était maintenant transformé en un mur de brique blanchâtre. Il était cerné.

\- Vas-t-en Ussop… Je t'en supplie, dis le renne.

Le tireur d'élite se retourna, lentement avec précaution, effrayé à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouvé. Le renne pleurait, comme si il luttait contre quelque chose en lui. Il se mit à trembler, de ses bras et de ses jambes, tout son corps s'y mettait. Il commença alors à marcher vers son ami, la tête basse. Arrivé devant lui, le déglutis du tireur d'élite se fit entendre, lorsque le renne leva la tête, les deux yeux remplie de larmes, mais aussi d'un rouge, comparable à la couleur du sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines. Une seule phrase sortit de la bouche de l'être qui n'était désormais plus le Chopper que tout le monde connaissait.

\- Pardonnes moi Ussop, s'il te plait...

Une mèche verte au vent, arrosé de quelques gouttes de sueur, Zoro s'ettonait lui même. Il s'était perdu. Pourtant il avait bien suivit le chemin, et pour preuve, il était même accompagné du blond, qui pestait déjà à l'idée de ne pas retrouver sa Robin d'amour.

Tout autour de lui, des cellules à pertes de vues, des lanternes éclairant à peine l'intérieur, des gouttes d'eau tombant sur les pavés gelés et des barreaux solides. Il s'approcha et les toucha de sa main. Du granite marin. Cela ne faisait nul de doutes, vue la textures rugueuse et piquante. Le vert recula et arriva en plein milieu du couloir sombre. Le bout de celui-ci montrait une faible lueur, peut-être de la lumière. Il entra dans une des cellules remplie d'une simple table couverte de tonnes de livres. Zoro s'approcha un peu plus près, et aperçût les mots « fruits du démon » sur les livres, quelques noms de pirates célèbres, et certaines notes ou rapports scientifiques qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. A côté de tous ces livres se trouvaient de nombreuses boules en cristal, qui représentaient toutes une île du monde. Curieux, Zoro en secoua une au hasard, celle avec le grand arbre, et remarqua que l'intérieur s'animait, comme si la vie habitait cette boule. Il y regarda de plus près et vit de nombreuses personnes marcher au sein de la ville, des familles, des groupes de personnes et quelques d'autres seules. Soudain un bruit le réveilla de sa cellules de fond lui paraissaient habitées, contrairement à celles qui se trouvaient près de lui. Il sentait des présences ici, qui ne lui voulaient surement pas que du bien, vue le malaise qu'il ressentait. Il sortit de la pièce, continua d'avancer et se retrouva devant un mur en brique blanche, quasiment transparente. De l'autre côté il pouvait voir Ussop essouffler, Chopper lui disant dos, et Robin tenant Luffy et Brook sur ses épaules. Il fût rassuré, ils étaient tous en vie. Même si son capitaine ressemblait plus à une larve qu'à un futur roi des pirates.

\- Oh sourcil en vrille ! Viens un peu par ici ! Cria Zoro

A sa grande surprise, il aperçu un homme réagir à son cri de l'autre côté, tandis que Sanji arrivait.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive tête de gazon, tu nous aurais trouvé une sortie ? Se moqua-t-il avant de s'étouffer avec sa cigarette, en voyant que c'était vrai.

\- Ouais, regarde ça, tout le monde est là. Mais y a juste ce mur bizarre qui nous sépare.

\- Tu penses à la même chose que moi l'algue ? Demande le blond

\- Oh oui, sourit le vert en sortant un de ses épées.

Les deux hommes s'armèrent et lancèrent une attaque combinée, qui détruisit le mur. Ils arrivèrent dans la même salle que leurs amis, tous sous le choc. Robin les fixait, le regard à la fois paniqué et soulagé, mais Ussop lui, ne fit rien. Allongé sur le sol, il tentait de pousser Chopper. L'animal semblait habiter. Il ne faisait qu'une chose : mordre Ussop.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey hey ! Voici la suite de l'histoire, qui devient de plus en plus sombre ! Pour ce qui est du côté Zorobin, ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive petit à petit, je n'ai pas envie de vous le balancer comme ça d'un coup, comme une baffe à la sauce ship dans le scénario. J'ai encore quelques indécisions dessus d'ailleurs, sur quel rôle jouera tel personnage etc, mais je laisse au temps le soin de décider ! Merci beaucoup à Smile de commentez tous les chapitres, très heureuse que la fiction te plaise autant ! :D_

 **Chapitre 6 : L'acceptation**

La dense fumée provoquée par l'explosion du mur se dissipa rapidement et laissa les deux rivaux analyser la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Sanji alluma sa cigarette tout en observant la salle d'un point de vue général. Il y avait donc tous les absents : Luffy et Brook endormi, Robin les tenant, Chopper à côté d'Ussop, lui allongé sur le sol. Mais il y avait aussi deux inconnus : un grand homme en costard derrière son capitaine et l'archéologue, et un autre assis sur un large fauteuil, comme spectateur de la scène. Zoro était quant à lui focaliser sur ses amis. Il était tellement soulagé que tout le monde soit là qu'il ne remarqua même pas la présence de son mentor, qui lui l'observait des pieds à la tête. Cependant, une seule parole suffit à sortir le vert de sa somnolence.

\- Zoro ! Sanji ! Allez-vous en ! Vous êtes en danger ici ! Leur cria Robin

Surpris par ses paroles, le bretteur regarda la brune qui leur désignait du regard le duo que formait Chopper et Ussop. Mais dans son regard n'était pas la bienveillance qu'il y a d'habitude, il y avait cette peur pour ses amis. Pour leur vie. Zoro se tourna alors vers le tireur d'élite, toujours allongé sur le dos, le souffle saccadé. Avec la faible lumière, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de celui-ci. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux observer, et au fur et à mesure que sa vision s'adaptait à l'obscurité, il perçut une bouche baveuse et sanglante. Un nez coulant, des yeux remplis de larmes séchée et vide. Plus bas, le coup de l'homme au long nez était marqué de deux traces rouges, comme une morsure, d'où le sang coulait lentement.

Pris d'une panique sans nom, Sanji couru vers son ami mais fut arrêté net. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, c'est comme si son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il grinça des dents et força de toutes ses forces, en vain. Zoro essaya alors de faire de même mais lui non plus ne pus bouger d'un centimètre. C'est à cet instant que se leva l'homme dans son siège. Il avança doucement, se rapprochant du renne, et le tapa sur la nuque si rapidement qu'aucun des membres de l'équipage ne pu le voir.

\- Chopper ! Crièrent les deux rivaux en même temps

Ils essayèrent de se débattre tant bien que mal, mais rien ne bougeait. Ils voyaient l'homme s'avancer de plus en plus d'eux, le médecin dans la main. La lumière éclaira alors son visage et Mihawk apparut.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour sauver vos amis. Navré de vous annoncer qu'ils doivent rester ici. Cela vaut pour vous comme pour eux, dis le corsaire. Les détenteurs de fruit du démon qu'ils sont courent un grave danger. Bientôt ces démons qu'ils ont mangés se réveilleront et les pousseront au pire crime. Comme vous pouvez le voir, cela à déjà commencé.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Mihawk leur montra le corps inconscient du renne, ravagé par des veines marquées, un oeil révulsé et l'autre teinté de noir et de rouge. Un peu de sang marquait la commissure de ses lèvres. Les deux jeunes hommes prisonniers comprirent alors. Au moment où ils avaient défoncé la porte, Chopper s'était rué sur Ussop sans défense et l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang. Chopper avait attaqué Ussop. Sanji n'en revenait pas, ce duo était pourtant beaucoup trop complices. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Chopper. Pas lui.

\- Je vous conseille de prendre votre ami au long nez et de l'emmener ce faire soigner cette sale morsure. Même si elle n'est pas profonde, elle risque de le marquer. Physiquement je veux dire, pour ce qui est du psychologique, il lui faudra des années pour s'en remettre, dis le meilleur épéiste du monde.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire d'eux ?! Cria Sanji

\- Essayer de les guérir tant que nous le pouvons et limiter les victimes. Ce mal ronge le monde entier vous savez, vos amis ne sont qu'un rien dans un tout. Mon cher Roronoa, tu sais tout comme moi que cette île est isolée de tout, c'est le meilleur endroit pour garder ces fous. Ici, personne ne sera en danger. Alors partez.

\- Un instant, dis Robin, si ce que vous dites est vraie, comment expliquez-vous que Luffy et moi n'ayons encore rien ressentit ? Même si Chopper est la preuve vivante de votre affirmation, il y a quand même des doutes à éclaircir. Je veux que amis sachent la vérité.

L'archéologue les regarda tristement, les yeux remplis de culpabilité. Zoro ne pouvait pas accepter cela, ce n'était pas de leur faute ! Juste pour avoir manger un satané fruit, ils devaient renoncer à leur vie et s'isoler du monde pour tout oublier. Il fusilla Mihawk du regard, ne voulant toujours pas croire à ce qu'il disait. Puis, il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche, de rond et de froid. Incapable de bouger, il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être, avant de revenir à lui.

\- Et dites nous aussi pourquoi nous sommes incapables de bouger ! Cria Sanji énervé

\- Cela, c'est à cause de mon majordome, Hadô. Il a lui même mangé le fruit des ondes, mais il semblerait qu'il soit le seul à ne pas subir l'effet des fruits du démon. Surement parcequ'il a été quelque peu modifié par le docteur Végapunk. C'est lui qui a créé la tempête afin de capturer vos amis. Enfin, si vous voulez tant savoir vous aussi, sachez que vos amis vont bientôt devenir des bêtes assoiffées de sang, qui ne souhaiteront que tuer. Ils ne feront plus la distinction entre amis et ennemis. La seule chose qu'ils verront de vous sera de la chaire. Et pour ce qui est de l'éveil précoce ou tardif, cela est dût à la maturité du possesseur du fruit du démon. Plus celui-ci l'est, plus il saura résister à son démon. Il semblerait donc que votre ami Chopper et le squelette soit les plus immatures du groupe. Mais tôt ou tard, les démons se réveilleront. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Zoro tiqua lorsqu'il appris pour la maturité des membres de l'équipage. Si ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors Luffy ne ferait pas long feu. Seule Robin pourrait résister le plus longtemps. Robin. C'était son seul espoir. Il fallait qu'il l'aide à ne pas craquer, sinon il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir, pour elle, pour lui et pour l'équipage. Il sentit comme un gouffre se creuser en lui. Perdre tout ces amis en un claquement de doigt, cela lui était déjà arrivé une fois, il ne voulait plus revivre cela. Ces 2 ans à s'entraîner sur cet île, seul, lui avait fait comprendre l'importance de chacun des membres de l'équipage. Tous avaient leurs particularités, leurs défauts mais surtout leurs forces. Et Zoro se nourrissait de cette force pour avancer, pour se surpasser. Ils étaient un tout, une famille qui faisait avancer chacun des leurs vers le sommet.

Alors si cette époque, cette famille devait disparaître, il n'aurait plus aucune motivation à devenir plus fort. Au fond de lui, la flamme qui brûlait pour son rêve de meilleur épéiste se ternissait à mesure que ses yeux creusaient ceux de Robin. Il y voyait tout le désespoir qu'elle ressentait. Tout l'espoir qu'il incarnait pour elle, et pour eux.

\- Hadô, libère les, ordonna Mihawk.

Sans attendre, l'homme au costard fit un mouvement de la main et les deux compagnons trébuchèrent, enfin libre de leur mouvement. Sang se précipita vers sa belle Robin, et l'aida en prenant Brook sur ses épaules. Zéro alla alors voir Ussop et le mit sur son dos. En s'agenouillant, il fit tomber ce qu'il y avait dans sa poche.

La boule en cristal tomba sur le sol, retentissant dans toute la pièce.

Cette même boule qu'il avait pris quelques instant plus tôt, avec un arbre au milieu de l'île.

Avec la vie représentée à l'intérieur.

Zoro voulu la ramasser mais fut arrêté par une autre main. Celle de Robin.

Il leva la tête. Elle pleurait.

Fixant la boule, sa main trembla et serra la petite île dans le creux de sa poitrine.

\- Robin… Tout va bien ? Demanda Zoro, inquiet.

\- Zoro… Cette boule, où l'as tu trouvé ? Demanda Robin, les joues rougies par les pleures.

\- Dans une pièce, à côté, pourquoi ? Tu connais cette île ?

\- Oh Zoro… Cette île, c'est mon île natale, Ohara.


End file.
